Rescue the Mach Train!
Rescue the Mach Train! is the first Rescue Force movie that was released theaters in December 2008. Mataro Madano, a mad scientist, has joined forces with Neo Terror in using his Metal Train to hijack the Mach Train. It's up to Rescue Force to save the passengers and the train with the use of new vehicles, new tools, and help from the mysterious Reiji Osakabe. Summary In the beginning of the movie, Hikaru , Kyosuke, Rei, and Juri were dancing to some music. Hikaru then noticed a high school girl doing some cool dance moves to the tune. The members of Rescue Force were quite impressed. After they got together, the girl introduced herself as Miyuki Majima, who dreams of going to New York and become a pro dancer. Her mother then called her on the phone. Miyuki explained her parents were against her dreams and her father shouted at her most often. Kyosuke, to ease her mind, asked her to dance and forget about it for now. As the five friends danced, a man with a fedora reading a newspaper watched them. Meanwhile at a resturant, a man was looking at a broadcasted promotion of Rescue Force, considering them his greatest obstacle. While the resturant closed for the night, the Neo Terror confronted the person and identified him as Professor Mataro Madano, one of the five fingers of mechanial engineering. Madano began to freak out as Maen, the childish leader of Neo Terror appeared. She illustrated a tale with a computer image; Mataro Madano had built the Metal Train that was to be used in worldwide Express traveling. But it was rejected for the Mach Train. Mataro Madano then claimed he hates the Mach Train and vowed revenge, which Neo Terror is prepared to serve. Back at Rescue Pheonix, during Rescue Force's training, Captain Ishiguro came with a good mood. He revealed that he has tickets for the first voyage of the Mach Train as a reward for their hard work. But there were only two. So Captain Ishiguro prepared a series of contests that whoever has the most points get the tickets. All the members got one win and three losses. The last competition was swimming. As they're about to dive, Captain Ishiguro came in with a notice, as Hikaru and Kyosuke fall in the pool. Turns out they used up a year-time worth of vacation. It means no breaks with the exception of New Year and Rei and Juri get to go on the trip, much to the boys' dismay. The girls got to Nouvelle Tokyo Station to board Mach Train #109. They met Miyuki who was also going on a trip on the Mach Train. They boarded and the train took off. Hikaru and Kyosuke were put back into training again. Ishiguro then showed another surprise: the construction of Rescue Diver , UFDA's first flying vehicle. The two are to go through special training to pilot it. Meanwhile on the Mach Train, Miyuki explained to Rei and Juri she's on her way to New York to become a pro dancer. But she didn't exactly tell her parents. As the Mach Train was entering a tunnel, it stopped. Then another train backed up toward the Mach Train and grabbed it with its mechanical tentacles. The driver of the other train was Dr. Maddo and announced to the passengers that the trip will become dangerous as the two trains departed at full speed, knocking out some of the passengers. Rescue Eye dectected the crisis and Rescue Force is deployed. As Rescue Pheonix takes off, Captain General explained the situation. The Mach Train was being pulled by Dr. Maddo's Metal Train and 165 passengers (including Rei and Juri) are trapped on there. The train's final course is Nouvelle Ginza. Other trains have stopped running to prevent accidents. If Metal Train crashes the Mach Train at its destination, it'll cause a worldwide disaster. The other problem is Rescue Diver is not completed. Rei then reported to the captain the train's sudden lurch had caused passengers light wounds and passouts and Juri is treating them right now. Just then, Miyuki told some passengers are creating an uproar against the conductor. Using Kajibano Super Relief, Rei and Juri explained Rescue Force is on the way. Rescue Force then noticed there was an obstacle blocking the train's path. Immediately, Rescue Pheonix went to the site and Hikaru and Kyosuke suited up. Upon reaching there, they recognized it as Neo Terror's doing (the obstacle was a bust shaped like an Axto). Then Neo Terror surrounded them, saying they had fallen into their trap. R2 is going to fight off the Axtos while R1 removes the obstacle. During the fight, R1 maxed up into R1 Max and used Max Divider's sonic divder to slice through the boulder. But Neo Terror was not done yet. They sent down five more busts on the track and began using explosives toward Rescue Force (They accidentally caught Sica in the trap as well). Ishiguro was desperate, thinking there's no way they could reach it in time. The mystery man on a canyon summoned Zero Fire out of the canyons. It launched the five medium-scale vehicles to remove the obstacles. As the last one was disposed of, the train passed safely. The person then came down and fought off some Axtos. Then he summoned Core Striker Fire from Zero Fire. Using a Rescue Commander, Core Striker Fire suited up the person into R0. R0 summoned his Rescue Zamber from Core Striker Fire and fought off the Axtos. Rescue Force watched in wonder. Maen was disappointed with the Neo Terror executives and called them back. R0 backed off R1 Max and R2 before they can get too close. Then he handed him the Rescue Zamber to R1 Max and allowed him to use it as he likes. As R0 got in his car, he reminded them of their mission and called them 'youngsters' before speeding off. Eiji Ishiguro reported to Captain General of the appearance of R0. She told him him that case will be taken care of by her. Hikaru and Kyosuke came back to base, arguing about R0 calling them youngsters. Ishiguro scolded them and reminded them of their task. The two then wished for Rescue Diver to be complete soon. Meanwhile, Metal Train and Mach Train passed New York, depressing Miyuki. Rescue Force began their operation. R1 and R5 riding on Riser Saver's ladder was going to get on top of Mach Train. But it's not easy with the speed and sharp turns. R1 and R5 managed to get on the train. As they moved foward with their grappling cables, a couples of Axtos appeared. As the trains got in a tunnel, the Axtos began fighting with flame throwers. Every time Rescue Force defeated them, more would come. At that moment, R1 slipped on the side and R5 grabbed him by the hand. As they start to slide, the girls pulled them inside the train. Eiji Ishiguro then gave instructions. Because cars 1 and 2 has power cables, there could be a risk of a short circuit fire. So the passengers are to be moved to car 4, which R1 will seperate from car 3. After getting everyone safe, R1 started cutting off the car from the other with the Rescue Zamber, Javelin mode. But Maen was not letting them get away that easily. Axtos appeared and fought Rescue Force. They managed to get the Axtos out and R1 cut the connector with Rescue Zamber, Haken mode. Just then Maen's Red Axto appeared and pushed back Miyuki back in car 3. As the two cars seperate, R1 jumped back into car 3 and got the Axto out. Now R1 and Miyuki are trapped on the train. People at Nouvelle Ginza heard of the out-of-control Mach Train. So evacuation out of the area started. The three Neo Terror executives, unaware of the crisis, decided to instead of screw thing up, they decided to get a drink. Captain General and the mystery man, Reiji Osakabe, learned that Dr. Maddo is Mataro Madano the mechanical engineer. The railroad company is at Nouvelle Ginza. In crashing Mach Train there, Madano/Dr. Maddo will have his revenge and make his Metal Train appealing to the world. Captain General decided to contact the global police. Just then, Kyosuke called with some good news they're waiting for. Hikaru and Miyuki were waiting on the Mach Train to be rescued. Miyuki then revealed that she had given up her dream of becomong a dancer. Her parents insisted no while her friends told to run away and do her best but she didn't have the courage. She then used the money she saved for dance school to buy the Mach Train ticket in seeing New York before giving up her dream, but it proved hopeless. Hikaru said it was not hopeless amd she'll have plenty of chances when they escape, since his teamates are coming. Just then Kyosuke called, apologizing for the long wait. Rescue Diver is complete and launched. Rescue Diver got to where Metal Train and Mach Train were. Hikaru confirmed to Miyuki it's the only way to escape. At first, she decided she can't. Hikaru and Kyosuke encouraged her, saying she has courage and to face her dreams and fly. At a distance, Reiji was impressed of Hikaru's speech. Miyuki finally deided to give it a go. After Hikaru suited up into R1 Max, Miyuki grabbed onto him with Rescue Diver lowering its anchor. Dr. Maddo saw this and tried to attack Diver with the train's lasers. They have to hurry, for a tunnel is coming up. Hikaru and Miyuki made a jump and grabbed the anchor with Rescue Zamber as Diver with its passengers soaring over the tunnel. Miyuki is alright and Hikaru says his dream has come true. Rei and Juri back at the base suited up to do some rescuing of their own. Hikaru got Miyuki to a safe area and was about to depart for rescue. Miyuki then asked Hikaru what he meant by saying his dream had come true. He explained that protecting the people from disasters and seeing their smiles was his dream. Then he left to stop the Mach Train. Meanwhile Neo Terror was having some oil drinks. Maare turned on the tv to see any major events. The news reporter continued to warn for evacuation from Nouvelle Ginza. Upon realizing the danger, Neo Terror panicked. R3 and R4 were helping the evacuation. The boys in Rescue Striker and Diver gave chase to Metal Train. To catch up, they combined the two vehicles into Jet Vehicle Mode. Dr. Maddo panicked as they're flying and fast. Then he revealed his trump card that he saved for the last moment. Detaching Metal Train from Mach Train, Dr. Maddo had it grab JVM and fling it in air. Then the train transformed into Snake Train. Snake Train was hard to catch up with its swriving body and its circular lase attack. Just then R0 and Zero Fire started firing at it. Immediately, Snake Train headed for the city. R0 reminded R1 Max and R2 of the people's smiles. They transformed Jet Vehicle Mode into Super Rescue Max. As the two mechas collided in air, exchanging attacks, Snake Train finally grabbed it in its tail. Super Rescue Max then grabbed the train's head and pierced it with its wing. The robot then tossed Snake Train in the air, with Rescue Force determined to protect the citizens' smiles. With Final Rescue approved, Super Rescue Max used Drill Blaster to finish off Snake Train. Explosively Complete! The Mach Train had slowed down at Nouvelle Ginza. Maen was dismayed at joining forces with a human and disappeared. Neo Terror was relieved and finished their drinking. Dr. Maddo has survived and parachuted down on a pole. The police then arrived. As the four force members fumbled over the words and equipment, they declared him under arrest as a flower seller stopped by. Dr. Maddo was then picked up by the robot. And as the policemen ran to arrest him, Hikaru and Kyosuke saluted to two of the police members and the flower seller. Back at Rescue Pheonix, Captain General gathered Rescue Force to have a meeting with the director of UFDA. It's none other then Reiji Osakabe/R0. Reiji then encouraged them in their work and to be on their guard against future disasters. Near the end, the four members of Rescue Force met Miyuki again. She's attending dance school in spring. Even though her parents yelled, they finally accepted her talent. She then thanked them for giving her courage. Then Rescue Force, Miyuki, and Captain Ishiguro did a final dance number to the extended version of Story as the credits roll. Characters *Hikaru Todoroki *Kyosuke Jinrai *Rei Kozuki *Juri Shiraki *Eiji Ishiguro *Captain General *Maare *San *Sica *Maen *Mataro Madano /Dr. Maddo *Miyuki Maijima *Madan Warriors (brief appearance) Release The movie was shown on December 20, 2008 in theater. The short, Explosive Run! Tomica Hero Grand Pix was shown along with it. They were later released on DVD. Continuity with the Series The movie was to take place between the episodes 38-39. There are some new debuts that appeared later in the episodes. Below are some things that has a little continuity error or re-debuts. *The appearance of Rescue Diver (Episode 39) *Zero Fire and Rescue Zamber (Episode 45) *The formation of Super Rescue Max (episode 40) *In episode 40, Rescue Force was unaware Neo Terror has survived the Omega Crisis. In the movie, they're aware of their activities. Trivia * The busts Neo Terror sent down were of Daen, Maare, San, Sica and an Axto. * Two of the global police members and the flower seller are the formers Madan Warriors from Madan Senki Ryukendo.